Double Whammy
by Bent137
Summary: The arrival of a new girl in Everwood stirs up the Brown's household. : [Complete]
1. Teaser

**Title: **Double Whammy  
**Chapter: **One  
**Chapter Title: **Teaser  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters portrayed here and no profit is being made from their use. Except Claire and her family. I own them.  
**Spoilers: **Just up to the title for Episode 19 which will not air until late March at least.  
**Authors Note: **This is my first Everwood fic, and maybe I shouldn't have done it in script format, but the way I wanted the story to be practically required it. I would love to hear CONSTRUCTIVE feedback. I know it's short, but because it's the teaser, it had to be. The next chapters are longer. So, let me know what you think okay? Thanks to Chris and Nate for betaing me  
**Where does it go?: **Season One, between Episode 18: "The Unveiling" and Episode 19: "Moonlight Sonata."

**

Teaser 

**

(We open with various shots of the town and it's people including aerial views, Cut to a shot of Doctors Brown and Abbott pulling into their spaces, Cut to a shot Ephram arriving at school and Colin calling him over to where he, Amy, and Laynie are standing, a shot of Amy looking uncomfortable, a shot of Colin greeting Ephram with a big grin and Laynie smiling at him, Cut to a shot of Nina entering the diner and putting on an apron, and finally Cut to a shot of Delia walking down a school hallway. Throughout all these scenes Irv is doing a voice over.)

Irv: _(V.O.) _There are people you will meet in your life that you will not like. Some you may find threatening, some may make you jealous and some you will find old fashioned. But all are stubborn in their ways. That is, until some drastic event changes their mind. This is the story of one such event and the ripple effect it caused.

(Delia walks into a classroom. Cut to a shot of a residential area where a moving truck is parked in front of a large yellow house. Moving men carry a couch down the ramp and towards the door. When they're halfway up the sidewalk a red haired woman emerges from the house. She walks towards the truck.)

Woman: James?

(A man sticks his head out.)

Man: Yes dear?

Woman: Have you seen Claire?

James: No.

Woman: She's going to make us late for the meeting with her principal.

(The woman turns and begins walking towards the side of the house and the driveway.)

Woman: Claire!

(Claire, a young girl, emerges from the front door.)

Claire: I'm here mom. I couldn't find my hat.

Woman: Hurry and get in the car.

(The woman climbs into a silver car in the driveway she was standing near. Claire climbs in the back, tossing her book bag beside her. The woman looks in the rearview mirror to back out and sees Claire pull on a pink baseball cap. They smile.)

****

(Cue Credits + Commercials)


	2. Act One, Scenes One Through Four

****

**Title: **Double Whammy  
**Chapter: **One  
**Chapter Title: **Teaser  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters portrayed here and no profit is being made from their use. Except Claire and her family. I own them.  
**Spoilers: **Just up to the title for Episode 19 which will not air until late March at least.  
**Authors Note: **This is my first Everwood fic, and maybe I shouldn't have done it in script format, but the way I wanted the story to be practically required it. I would love to hear CONSTRUCTIVE feedback. I know it's short, but because it's the teaser, it had to be. The next chapters are longer. So, let me know what you think okay? Thanks to Chris and Nate for betaing me  
**Where does it go?: **Season One, between Episode 18: "The Unveiling" and Episode 19: "Moonlight Sonata."

****

Act One, Scenes One Through Four

__

(We return with a shot of the Brown's kitchen. Andy is looking getting milk out of the refrigerator. Delia comes into the kitchen and sits at the island. Andy looks up from pouring two glasses of milk.)

Andy: Good Morning Delia.

Delia: Morning.

Andy: So I was thinking about making waffles today, what do you think?

__

(He sets a glass of milk in front of her as Ephram joins them.)

Ephram: I'd say I'll pass.

Andy: I was actually planning on heating up the ones in the freezer and claiming I made them.

Ephram: A much better idea.

__

(Delia takes a sip of her milk and spits it out back into the glass. Andy and Ephram look at her.)

Andy: Something wrong?

Delia: Yeah, the milk tastes funny.

Andy: How can that be?

__

(He sniffs his glass as Ephram pulls out the carton of milk and looks at it. Andy takes a drink and swallows. He makes a face.)

Andy: It's spoiled.

Ephram: Probably because it's about a week past the sell date.

__

(Cut to The Abbott household. Harold is drinking a glass of orange juice as he walks to the bottom of the stairs.)

Harold: Bright! Amy! You'd better hurry up, you're going to be late.

Amy: I'm right here dad.

__

(Harold starts and turns around to find Amy standing beside him with her book bag over her shoulder.)

Harold: Amy, you startled me, where is your brother?

Amy: He hasn't been down yet.

Harold: Bright! Get down here.

__

(Bright appears at the top of the stairs and hurries down.)

Bright: Sorry, I couldn't find my shoes.

Amy: They were in the bathroom.

Bright: and that would have been helpful five minutes ago. Let's go. Bye Dad.

Amy: Bye Dad.

Harold: Bye, have a nice day.

__

(Bright and Amy leave, Harold sips his orange juice. Cut to inside the hall of an unfamiliar house. Claire's mother comes out of a doorway and walks to the end of a set of stairs.)

Claire's Mother: Claire! You'd better hurry up!

Claire: _(off-screen) _I'm coming.

__

(Claire's mother walks away and the camera follows her to the kitchen where she lifts a box onto the counter and opens it. She looks inside and smiles. She pulls out some things wrapped in newspaper.)

Claire's Mother: Finally.

(She begins unwrapping the things and we see they are plates. She begins putting them in a cupboard. She unwraps a bowl and sets it down, retrieving a box of Cheerios from a cupboard and a carton of milk from the fridge. At the kitchen island she pours the cereal into the bowl, covers it with milk and then replaces the cereal and milk. She looks back into the box and pulls out a small shoebox and opens it, inside is silverware. She picks out a spoon and puts it in the bowl just as Claire enters the kitchen.)

Claire's Mother: Hi Honey, do you want a banana sliced onto your cereal?

Claire: Yes, please.

Claire's Mother: Have a seat at the table.

__

(Claire's mother pulls a knife out of the shoebox and takes a banana from another area of the counter. She unwraps it and slices a few slices onto the cereal. She sets the banana and knife on the island and takes the bowl over to Claire.)

Claire's Mother: Here you go.

Claire: Thanks mom.

Claire's Mother: Now, I can give you money for lunch today, or I can make you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and you can take a lunch.

Claire: I think I'd like to buy today.

Claire's Mother: Okay, I'll put some money in a pouch and put it in your backpack.

Claire: Thanks mom.

__

(Cut to Nina's front porch. Andy, Delia, and Nina are all standing on it.)

Andy: Thanks for this Nina, Ephram was going to take her to get something to eat, but he would have been late.

Nina: It's no problem, Sam is just getting ready to eat and I have to take him to school anyways, it's not far.

Andy: As long as you're sure it's no inconvenience.

Nina: None whatsoever. You'd better get to work. Don't worry about Delia.

Andy: Okay, Delia, have a good day okay? I'll see you tonight.

Delia: Bye Dad.

__

(Andy walks off as Nina starts ushering Delia into the house.)

Nina: So Delia, do you like cereal?

Delia: Yes.

Nina: What's your favorite?

Delia: Cinnamon Toast Crunch, I guess.

_ ****_

(Commercials)


	3. Act One, Scenes Five Through Eight

****

**Title: **Double Whammy  
**Chapter: **One  
**Chapter Title: **Teaser  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters portrayed here and no profit is being made from their use. Except Claire and her family. I own them.  
**Spoilers: **Just up to the title for Episode 19 which will not air until late March at least.  
**Authors Note: **This is my first Everwood fic, and maybe I shouldn't have done it in script format, but the way I wanted the story to be practically required it. I would love to hear CONSTRUCTIVE feedback. I know it's short, but because it's the teaser, it had to be. The next chapters are longer. So, let me know what you think okay? Thanks to Chris and Nate for betaing me  
**Where does it go?: **Season One, between Episode 18: "The Unveiling" and Episode 19: "Moonlight Sonata."

****

Act One, Scenes Five Through Eight

__

(We return with a shot of Delia's classroom, there are only a few people in the room, three kids, the teacher, and Claire. Claire, sporting her pink hat, and the teacher are standing near the door and a row of cubbies.)

Mrs. Violet: Welcome to your first day of class Claire. Do you remember where your cubby is?

Claire: Yes Ma'am.

Mrs. Violet: Great, why don't you put your things away, don't forget your hat. Then find your desk.

Claire: Yes Ma'am.

(_Claire walks down the row of cubbies as the teacher heads over to where two boys are being loud. Claire puts her coat, lunchbox and hat in the cubby then turns and walks over to a desk in the back row, next to the windows. When her back is turned Delia enters, puts her things in her cubby and takes her seat. She glances curiously at Claire then pulls out a notebook as more kids stream into the room._)

Mrs. Violet: Class, if you'll take your seats I'd like to begin.

__

(The kids sit down.)

Mrs. Violet: Class, we have a new student with us today. Claire Summers would you please come on up here and tell us a little about yourself.

__

(Claire walks up to the front of the class, nervously and turns to face everyone.)

Claire: Um, I'm Claire Summers. My favorite color is pink. I like reading and playing in tree houses. I like to ride my horse Stormy and we're practicing for shows now.

Mrs. Violet: Where did you used to live Claire?

Claire: Seattle.

Mrs. Violet: Okay, take a seat why don't you, and we can play a game to get to know each other before starting our math.

*

__

(Cut to Laynie waiting outside a classroom door at the high school. Colin comes out and she shocks him by falling instep with him.)

Laynie: Sorry, didn't mean to startle you.

Colin: That's okay. What's up?

Laynie: Well, I decided to tell him.

Colin: I think it's for the best.

Laynie: Yes, he deserves to know.

Colin: He'll probably be confused.

Laynie: Probably.

Colin: He'll probably think he did something.

Laynie: I can deal with that.

Colin: You'll just let him feel guilty?

Laynie: Of course not.

Colin: So you're telling him. Will you keep in contact?

Laynie: With you? Of course silly.

Colin: No, I knew that. I meant with him.

Laynie: I'll give him the option, but I'm not going to force it.

Colin: Sounds reasonable.

Laynie: That's me, Miss Reasonable.

(Cut to Mama Joy's, Dr. Abbott is sitting at the counter. Dr. Brown walks in and sits next to him as he sneezes.)

Andy: Sounds like you've got a nasty cold coming on.

Harold: Thank you for that astute observation.

__

(Dr. Abbott nods his thanks to the Nina as she set a bowl of soup in front of him. Nina grabs a pitcher of ice water and pours some in a glass setting it in front of Andy.)

Nina: What can I get you Andy?

Andy: I'll take a turkey sandwich and some chicken soup.

Nina: Coming right up.

__

(Nina walks away writing, Dr. Brown turns to Dr. Abbott.)

Andy: You ought to get looked at for that.

Harold: For what?

Andy: The cold.

Harold: It's not a cold. It's allergies.

Andy: Right, because it's not allergy season.

Harold: Even if it was a cold, and I was going to get it looked at, it would not be by you. I'm a doctor too you know.

Andy: Oh yeah, I forgot. Like your father before you. You never did tell me if his father was a doctor. Because I still think that'd be cool.

__

(Dr. Abbot stares at him as Dr. Brown lifts his water glass and takes a drink.)

Andy: I hope you're well enough in time to go to the convention in Denver.

Harold: Don't worry, I'll be fine.

(Cut to Ephram at his locker at the high school. Amy comes around a corner and sees him. She looks at him pensively before approaching him.)

Amy: Hi.

Ephram: Hi.

Amy: So how'd you do on Mrs. Crandall's test?

Ephram: Not bad, it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.

Amy: Really? I thought it was hard.

Ephram: What did you get?

Amy: Oh, I don't know yet. I have her class last.

Ephram: Oh.

__

(Colin and Laynie approach from the opposite side that Amy did.)

Colin: Hey Man. Amy.

Amy: Colin.

Laynie: Ephram, can I, um, talk to you for a moment?

Ephram: Sure.

__

(They walk a little ways away, out of earshot of Amy and Colin.)

Ephram: What's up with that?

Laynie: What?

Ephram: What just happened. Did Colin and Amy fight? Did you tell Colin about before the accident?

Laynie: No. I didn't. Though he is bound to remember sooner or later.

Ephram: Sorry.

Laynie: No problem, I don't know what's wrong with the lovers today but that's not why I wanted to talk to you.

Ephram: Okay.

Laynie: I'm leaving.

Ephram: But you didn't tell me yet. Don't go just because I stuck my foot in my mouth.

Laynie: No, no I mean, I'm leaving Everwood.

Ephram: What?

Laynie: I'm going back to boarding school. I made the decision yesterday and I'm pretty happy with it. I just wanted to tell you, and Colin will have my contact info if you want to write, or e-mail or something. Okay?

Ephram: Uh, Okay.

__

(Laynie smiles at him and walks back over to Colin and Amy, Amy smiles at her. Ephram watches a moment before walking back over.)

****

(Commercials)


	4. Act Two, Scenes One Through Four

****

**Title: **Double Whammy  
**Chapter: **One  
**Chapter Title: **Teaser  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters portrayed here and no profit is being made from their use. Except Claire and her family. I own them.  
**Spoilers: **Just up to the title for Episode 19 which will not air until late March at least.  
**Authors Note: **This is my first Everwood fic, and maybe I shouldn't have done it in script format, but the way I wanted the story to be practically required it. I would love to hear CONSTRUCTIVE feedback. I know it's short, but because it's the teaser, it had to be. The next chapters are longer. So, let me know what you think okay? Thanks to Chris and Nate for betaing me  
**Where does it go?: **Season One, between Episode 18: "The Unveiling" and Episode 19: "Moonlight Sonata."

****

Act Two, Scenes One Through Four

__

(We return with a shot of Delia's classroom, the kids are coming in from recess.)

Mrs. Violet: Class could you please get your workbooks and take your seats?

__

(The kids go to a shelf and get their books, among them is Claire, with her pink hat still on.)

Mrs. Violet: Delia, I thought I told you not to wear your hat in the classroom.

__

(A shocked Claire looks up, as well as a hat-less Delia.)

Delia: But Mrs. Violet, I'm not wearing my hat.

Mrs. Violet: Oh I'm sorry dear. I confused you with Claire. Claire you have to take your hat off.

Claire: I'm sorry, I forgot.

__

(Claire takes off her hat and walks towards the cubby. She smiles at Delia as she approaches her, and Delia smiles back. Claire walks past her and Delia turns and follows her.)

Delia: Hi, I'm Delia.

Claire: I'm Claire.

Delia: Welcome to Everwood, I just moved here myself.

Claire: Really? From where?

Delia: New York City.

Claire: Wow!

Delia: Have you been to Mama Joy's yet?

Claire: No, we haven't been anywhere yet.

Delia: Oh, we eat there a lot, my dad's not that good of a cook. Our neighbor, Nina works there.

Claire: Oh.

Delia: I could show you around some time.

Claire: I'd like that.

Delia: Me too.

__

(Cut to Dr. Brown coming in the back door of the Brown house at night. Delia is sitting at the table doing work.)

Andy: Well, Nina can't watch you while I'm gone, and Ephram will be spending some last time with Laynie so I'm at a loss.

Delia: Well, I have an idea.

Andy: Really?

Delia: Yeah, I met someone at the party for Edna and maybe he could come over.

Andy: Who?

Delia: Uh, Bright Abbot?

Andy: Oh, well I guess it's worth a shot.

Delia: Also, can Claire come over and spend the night that night?

Andy: Sure.

Delia: Great!

__

(Cut to Ephram, Laynie, Colin and Amy sitting in a booth at the pizza place.)

Laynie: So Amy, where's Bright?

Amy: I don't know, he was gone before I left.

Laynie: Oh.

Ephram: He's at my house, watching Delia.

Amy: Oh right, our dad's are in Denver.

Colin: Oh to be a fly on that wall.

__

(They all smile and laugh a little. A song can be heard, a pop song, sung by a female.)

Ephram: What is this crap they're playing?

Colin: I have no clue.

Amy: I've heard it before but I forget who it is.

Ephram: Well I'm going to go to the jukebox and change it. Laynie, why don't you come pick out a song since it's your party.

Laynie: Sure.

__

(They get up and walk over to the jukebox.)

Ephram: So, what are you in the mood for? Alternative Rock? Jazz? A nice love ballad?

Laynie: None of the above. I know exactly what I want. Money please.

__

(She holds out her hand and he gives her some quarters. She puts one in the machine and pushes some buttons. The camera pans back to Amy and Colin. Someone has brought out their pizza and set it on the table. Colin, with a smile, reaches out to grab a piece but accidentally burns himself on the pan.)

Colin: Ow.

__

(He pulls his hand back)

Laynie: Are you okay?

__

(Laynie is sitting across from him, getting her own pizza, the place looks shinier, Ephram and Amy are not in sight. It is a flashback.)

Colin: Yeah I'm okay.

Laynie: So what do you want to talk about?

Colin: I don't know.

Laynie: Okay, well, did you see Megan-

__

(Colin cuts her off)

Colin: Laynie, can I trust you to keep a secret?

Laynie: Of course. What's it about?

Colin: It's about Amy.

Amy: What?

__

(Colin snaps to look at her, she's sitting next to him. The place isn't shiny any more. Ephram and Laynie are still at the jukebox. The flashback is over.)

Colin: Huh?

Amy: You said my name.

Colin: Oh. Sorry, I was just, the pain and I spaced. Um. I better go put my hand under cold water or something.

Amy: Okay, I'll get you a piece while you're gone, so it can cool.

Colin: Thanks.

__

(Colin gets up and walks over to Laynie and Ephram. Stabbing Westward "Bizarre Love Triangle" begins to play.)

Colin: Hey guys.

Laynie: Hey.

Colin: Um, I need to talk to you, can you come with me?

Laynie: Uh, sure. I'll be right back Ephram.

__

(As they walk away Ephram picks another song, then turns to go back to the table. Laynie follows Colin to the men's room. He walks in.)

Laynie: I am not going in there.

Colin: Come on, no one's in here. I have to put my hand under water.

Laynie: Why?

Colin: I burned it.

Laynie: Oh.

__

(Laynie walks into the men's room timidly, looking around for signs of anyone but her brother.)

Laynie: So what's up?

Colin: I remembered something.

Laynie: Oh?

Colin: You and me, having pizza here. I got burned like I just did. We were talking about Amy. What about Amy, Laynie?

Laynie: Oh, um, just the dance and stuff.

Colin: Laynie.

Laynie: Really. Nothing serious.

Colin: I can tell you're lying.

Laynie: You were going to break up with her.

__

(Cut to Bright shutting the Brown's door, pizza box in hand. He carries it to the kitchen and sets it on the counter next to some paper plates.)

Bright: Girls, Pizza's here!

Delia and Claire: _(off screen) _Yay!

__

(Delia and Claire come in and help themselves to pizza as Bright gets out three cans of soda. He grabs his pizza and they all go over to the table and sit.)

Bright: This is the best pizza.

Delia: I've had better, but it is the best in Everwood.

Bright: That it is.

Claire: It is really good.

Bright: So anyway, what were you two so busy doing?

Delia: Plotting revenge on our teacher.

Bright: Really? Who?

Claire: Mrs. Violet.

Bright: Oh I had her, she's really strict.

Delia: Yeah, she makes the girls sit in the back.

Claire: Plus she won't let us wear our baseball caps.

Bright: Well, what'd you come up with?

Delia: Um, nothing.

Claire: Everything we thought of is either stupid or too expensive.

Bright: I see. Well I guess I'll help you. Does she still do the question every day?

Delia: Yes.

Bright: Great. I've got a plan.

_ ****_

(Commercials)


	5. Act Two, Scenes Five Through Seven

****

**Title: **Double Whammy  
**Chapter: **Five  
**Chapter Title: **Act Two, Scenes Five Through Seven  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters portrayed here and no profit is being made from their use. Except Claire and her family. I own them.  
**Spoilers: **Just up to the title for Episode 19 which will not air until late March at least.  
**Authors Note: **This is my first Everwood fic, and maybe I shouldn't have done it in script format, but the way I wanted the story to be practically required it. I would love to hear CONSTRUCTIVE feedback. I know it's short, but because it's the teaser, it had to be. The next chapters are longer. So, let me know what you think okay? Thanks to Chris and Nate for betaing me

As this is the end I have some extra things to add... Yes, there will be a sequel, I won't be writing it until AFTER the season finale so don't bother asking. Now, I was told a part of this seemed a little harsh and after deliberation and consideration and all of that I decided it was harsh because it needed to be harsh. I can see the harshness and I understand it.   
**Where does it go?: **Season One, between Episode 18: "The Unveiling" and Episode 19: "Moonlight Sonata."

****

Act Two, Scenes Five Through Seven

__

(We return with a shot of Delia's classroom, it's morning, and kids are yawning all over the place. Delia and Claire are seated, peacefully, in their respective seats, bright eyed, bushy tailed and cap-less. Mrs. Violet walks in.)

Mrs. Violet: Class, please sit down and we'll begin today's lessons. Today we're going to discuss plants. How they grow from seeds to plants. You see, they start off as a seed.

__

(She tries to pick up a piece of chalk off of the blackboard's rail. It doesn't budge. She tries another, it doesn't budge. She tries the last, it doesn't budge. She opens a desk drawer and pulls out a chalk box, it's empty. She goes back and tries to pick up the chalk again. It still doesn't move. Kids are snickering now, under the desk level and behind the other kids backs Delia and Claire lean back. Delia waves a bottle of super glue at her and they smile.)

Mrs. Violet: Class, if you'll excuse me, I just have to run down to the office. Betty, could you please be my helper and watch the class while I'm gone.

Betty: Of course Mrs. Violet.

__

(Mrs. Violet leaves, Delia jumps up and sneaks to the door, she peeks out the window then turns to Claire and smiles. Claire jumps up and they both reach into their pockets. Claire pulls out a piece of chalk, Delia an eraser. They go up to the board and Claire draws a hangman board. She turns and points to a boy.)

Claire: Guess a letter.

Betty: I'm telling Mrs. Violet!

Boy 1: Shut up Betty. S, Claire.

__

(Claire marks down one S and looks at the next boy)

Boy 2: M

Betty: You did something to the chalk, and I'm going to tell!

Delia: Duh, we super-glued it.

__

(Claire marks down the M. A bunch of boys and a few girls snicker)

Boy 3: Classic.

Betty: It's not funny.

Boy 2: Betty, put a sock in it, we're trying to play.

Boy 4: It's my turn. I.

__

(Claire shakes her head and writes I off to the side then gives the hangman a head.)

Betty: This is horrible! It's wrong!

Girl 1: Put a cork in it, Betty.

Girl 2: Yeah.

Boy 1: Betty if you tattle you'd better get your mommy to walk you to and from school every day and stay with the teacher at recess.

__

(Several children nod in agreement.)

Betty: Why?

Boy 3: Because we'll put the smack down on you.

Claire: You watch too much wrestling.

Delia: Betty, just keep quiet about it, it's not hurting anyone.

Betty: Make me.

Boy 1: Oh I will.

Delia: Fine.

__

(She walks over and hands Betty some change,)

Delia: I just bought your silence.

__

(Betty counts it)

Betty: Throw in another dime and consider it done.

__

(Delia hands her another dime)

Delia: Class, the moral of this story, is people can be bought.

__

(The class laughs)

Girl 3: Quick, she's coming.

__

(Delia tosses Claire the eraser. Claire wipes away the hangman game and tosses the eraser to Delia, they both dash to their seats, shoving the items in their pocket. They sit just as the door opens.)

Mrs. Violet: Now, back to what we were discussing class.

__

(Cut to Ephram and Colin at Ephram's locker)

Colin: Laynie called last night.

Ephram: Oh?

Colin: Yeah, she wanted to let me know she got there okay.

__

(Ephram nods and they're quiet a bit)

Colin: I have the address and phone number if you want them.

Ephram: Oh, yeah, sure.

__

(Colin digs into his bag and pulls out a piece of paper. As he hands it to Ephram Amy walks up.)

Amy: Hey guys.

__

(She leans toward Colin to kiss him but he puts a hand on her shoulder.)

Colin: Good, I need to talk to you.

__

(Colin glances at Ephram who nods and shuts his locker.)

Ephram: I've got to go talk to Mr. Anderson. I'll talk to you guys later.

__

(Ephram walks off and Colin leans against his locker.)

Amy: So, what's up?

Colin: I remembered something the other day, about you and I.

Amy: Oh that's great! Was it the valentine's dance freshman year?

Colin: Uh, no, actually it was a conversation Laynie and I were having about you.

Amy: Oh. Okay.

Colin: Something must have been wrong, with us. See, I was going to break up with you, then I got into the accident. Well, you know the rest.

Amy: What, you were going to break up with me?

Colin: Yeah, I asked Laynie about it after I remembered. She told me why, and I see it, I really do. Because you haven't changed. I changed and in my changing it buried it, I thought it was normal. I thought it was because of the coma, that you were trying to help. But now that I remember, it's not right, and I'm beginning to feel stifled again.

Amy: What are you trying to say?

Colin: You're too needy. You're clingy. I don't even really know how else to describe it but I feel like I'm handcuffed under a magnifying glass. I can't even be me. If I even had a me to be I couldn't be him. I'd be too busy trying to be who you want me to be. Because you'd be controlling me. I can't live with that. So I won't.

Amy: Are you saying it's over?

Colin: Yeah. I guess I am.

__

(Cut to Delia and Claire walking out of the school together. Bright is leaning against the bike rack waiting for them.)

Bright: So, how'd it go?

Claire: Well, very well.

Delia: While she was gone we played hangman.

Bright: Really? That's dangerous! You revealed yourselves as the culprits and I'm sure she had a goody two shoes watcher in there.

Claire: Yeah, Betty.

Delia: But she shut up real fast.

Claire: Everyone else was on our side.

Delia: We even had a lookout.

Claire: Plus, the boys told Betty to be quiet or else.

Bright: Or else what?

Claire: They'd 'put the smack down' on her.

__

(Claire rolls her eyes and Bright snorts.)

Delia: Plus I gave her some of my lunch money and bought her silence.

Bright: So what'd you do for lunch?

Claire: I gave her half of my sandwich and my apple.

Bright: So I guess you guys are hungry?

Claire and Delia: Yeah.

Bright: Right, well how about a snack at Mama Joy's, my treat.

Claire: Okay but I have to tell my mom.

Delia: I have to go there anyways.

Bright: Claire, you can call your mom from there.

Claire: Okay.

__

(The three walk off together, laughing and joking around. The camera stays as they grow further away and smaller.)

**__**

(Fade to Black)


End file.
